Conventional navigation system does not report spontaneous traffic events that impact the traffic flow in a road segment for a short period of time. Hence, users find themselves in a congested traffic area, and are slowed down by the heavy traffic resulting from that sudden traffic event which was never reported. As a result, service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing a service that notifies users and/or vehicles in a dynamic manner regarding blocking elements that momentarily obstructs traffic flow in a road segment.